bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Well actually Nel's attack "Lanzador Verde" in spanish means "green thrower" but is probably a misstranslation of spanish to japanese, for the name to actually mean "green lancer" the spanish would be "Lanza Verde" :Actually no lanza means Lance or spear thus "Lanza Verde" would mean Green Lance not Lancer also Lanzado could also be translated as spearman thus the name could also be green spearman WhiteStrike 23:21, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Move? Not that I agree or disagree, but shouldn't we have discussed this first, or does nobody mind? Arrancar109 17:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I don't mind. Dekoshu talk 17:41, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I'm SO SORRY!!! i should have said something first before i did it. i'm really sorry. next time i will ask before i move a page. but i thought in order to move something you need approval. i'm so stupid. from your dumb pal--Kisukeiscool100396 20:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) It's all right. Dekoshu talk 20:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Name Change Apparently on a official Japanese card her name has 3 L's in it. so the question is should her profile be changed to reflect that? Along with that is the translation correct or is the card even admissible as an actual source? Your thoughts?Salubri 14:49, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Personally, I don't like the spelling with 3 L's, because it would require changing many articles, and that takes a lot of time. But the card game could be just as liable a source as the video games, and we used "Jeagerjaques" and "Schiffer" for a long time, until volume 38 was released. I guess it somewhat depends on what some of the other contributors think. Arrancar109 16:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Im in agreement about the change, it seems kinda unnecessary, all that change for one more L. I get the reliable source thing but really a card game and video game are like secondary and for the most part non-canon. we only recently changed grimmjow and ulquiorra and like you stated it was behind the fact that kibo actually wrote them that way and that was from notes attached to the manga. So all in all I say no. Salubri 17:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I just want the spamming to stop over such a pointless issue. Vinak963 03:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ha-ha! I agree. It isn't nesessary until Kubo says something himself. HuecoMuffin 15:44, 15 April 2009 (UTC) so would the spelling be "Nelliel Tu Oderschvank" or "Neliell Tu Oderschvank"--Kisukeiscool100396 18:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) "I have been runing into merchandice for her that use the spelling Nelliel for her name and I think it should be changed as before the cover page which showed us Halibel as Harribel i had already seen one of the cards in the card name which ahd her name as Harribel. Also if we look at all the Espada it would make sense for her name o be Nelliel as all of them have at least one double letter. Starrk, Harribel, Barragan, Ulquiorra, Szayel Aporro = RR; Nnoitra, Gantenbainne = NN; Grimmjow, Zonmmari, Yammy = MM; Luppi = LL; Cirucci = CC; Aaroniero Arruruerie=AA & RR; Dordonii and Alessandro Del Socacchio=II, SS & CC WhiteStrike 14:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC)